mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/18 June 2013
11:59 Alex, can you respond or not? 12:01 I watched it, it is cool. 12:02 why is 6tails asking about me 12:03 He's probably wondering how you're doing 12:03 hu 12:03 hi 12:03 me and him are fine 12:03 i did not realize most of you guys are teens 12:03 i'm in my 20's 12:04 Well, I am. 12:04 14. 12:04 i get why the conversations and asking for help is slow and harder now it is cool 12:04 yea i thought i was talking to adults and i thought i was being ignored 12:04 it hurt my feelings 12:05 but since it is kids i get it now 12:05 DON'T CALL ME A KID!! >:( 12:05 sorry teen i mean 12:05 That's better. 12:05 lol 12:05 kids are 12 and under 12:05 Correct. 12:06 ;) 12:06 you guys are high scool 12:06 not grade school 12:06 Not yet. But I'll be getting there. 12:06 cool 12:06 I'll become a ninth grader. 12:06 AKA a "freshman". 12:07 ok well i have something to share with you 12:07 And what is that? 12:08 check out this page.....i downloaded a scary weird dude named noroko... he is awesome!!! 12:08 i'm about to get the others 12:08 Never heard of him. 12:08 just click on their pics 12:08 to download 12:08 http://www.andresborghi.com.ar/mugen/chars.htm 12:08 gothic scary creepy awesome 12:09 Chat bug 12:10 chat bug? 12:10 Obviously as I stated 12:10 what about my link? 12:10 Don't know 12:10 hi 12:10 no i mean whats wrong? 12:10 Nothing. 12:10 whats chat bug garfield? 12:11 plz explain 12:11 I don't know. 12:11 Hi. 12:11 Yo 12:11 hi rap 12:11 i send you a link gift its sincere 12:11 I can't download characters that are too scary for me. 12:12 One of those characters is a spider 12:12 I have an arachnophobia 12:12 oh cool 12:12 whats the name of it 12:12 the spider one 12:12 That's not cool. 12:12 i looooooove spiders 12:12 It's the chick with the black hair 12:13 ok listen noroko is cool 12:13 for you 12:13 no spiders 12:13 ok? 12:13 I can't download screamers either. 12:13 No offense. 12:13 oh ok well i warned you b4 i sent it =/ 12:14 that its scary 12:14 just a game buddy 12:14 not real 12:14 its cool to each their own 12:14 i play babies, ponies to horror 12:15 oh..... 12:15 do u need prizm star? 12:15 Also the half chick/half spider gets naked in one of the hypers 12:16 i think u will like prizm star.... 12:16 look him up on youtube il send u his download link ok? 12:16 he is hard to find 12:17 I only listen to music and watch movie clips, funny videos, and TV on YouTube. 12:17 yes but i'm saying you can see his character to see if u want him..... 12:18 why are you making a nice offer difficult 12:18 No 12:18 i'm just being nice 12:18 offering cool characters 12:18 i'm treating you good 12:18 like an adult 12:18 or older teen 12:19 the characters are harmless 12:19 I know they're fictional. 12:19 i only saw noroko so far il check that spider girl out 12:23 Hey again. 12:25 Dead? 12:25 ;sd;s 12:25 l;d 12:25 sdf 12:25 ls 12:25 ldf 12:25 l 12:29 daniel is a noob 12:30 plasmoid is a noob 12:31 chat died? 12:31 ]'fg;s 12:31 ;f 12:31 ;s 12:31 fl;s 12:31 ; 12:31 ;fs 12:31 ; 12:31 f; 12:31 ; 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 lol wow i though my opponent into a giant web and morphed into a giant spider and sucked out of their blood cool =) 12:33 hi weild 12:33 lol i threw 12:34 @weildoffree are u a teen? or adult? 12:35 Teen. 12:35 I'm 14. 12:35 cool can u make characters :) 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 Yea 12:35 I've made Black and White Kyurem for MUGEN. 12:36 if there are sprites made but no animation or weapons can u do all of that stuff very proffessionally 12:38 or are you a beginner? 12:39 Beginner. 12:44 Me too. 12:45 Kakarot1925 is using a chat log to rack up edits... 12:45 Is that even allowed? 12:47 Chat bug. :/ 12:48 I think I gotta leave. See ya. 12:49 I think he should stop, Wielder. 12:49 It seems kind of unfar through. 12:49 Every time were on chat he gets edits. 12:49 But like I've stated before, I'm gonna leave. See you later. 12:49 Bye. 12:50 Bye. 12:52 so wielder... 12:52 how good are you at it 12:53 Hi. 12:53 Hola gente 12:53 Not really good at spriting, I'm more of a coder. 12:54 Hi. 12:54 Hello 12:54 Ivan Luiz has made the new Ash ketchum sprites 12:54 What happened yesterday? 12:54 IDK 12:55 alf weilder is good a coding 12:55 Yo 12:55 Hello 12:56 Hello guys 12:56 Hello 12:56 Yo 12:56 yo 12:56 let's play Yo-Yo 12:56 Lol 12:56 I was AFK. 12:56 I'm back now. 12:57 I'm currently testing White Kyurem's new palettes, so far so good. 12:57 Testing Zobbes' Garfield V4 12:58 "User:Kakarot1925 12:58 edited by A Wikia contributor 10 minutes ago diff 12:58 Added category: Articles for deletion" WHAT?! How can you deleted someone? 12:58 I'll undo it. 01:00 NESS U HERE? 01:00 Yes 01:00 LOL: http://images.wikia.com/mugen/images/8/84/Wa.jpg 01:01 Lol! 01:04 　　　　　　　　　　 　 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 01:04 　　　　　　　　　　　　⊂　　つ 01:04 　　　　　　　　　　　　　(つ ﾉ 01:04 　　　　　　　　　　　　　 (ノ 01:04 　　　　　＼　　　　　　☆ 01:04 　　　　　　　　　　　　　|　　　　　☆ 01:04 　　　　　　　　　　(⌒ ⌒ヽ　　　/ 01:04 　　　　＼　　（´⌒　　⌒　　⌒ヾ　　　／ 01:04 　　　　　 （’⌒　;　⌒　　　::⌒　　） 01:04 　　　　　（´　　　　　）　　　　　:::　）　／ 01:04 　　☆─　（´⌒;:　　　　::⌒`）　:;　　） 01:04 　　　　　（⌒::　　　::　　　　　::⌒　） 01:04 　　 　���　（　　　　ゝ　　ヾ　丶　　ソ　─ 01:04 what was that? 01:04 a guy I think 01:04 I can see a face. 01:04 maybe is a Slapstick code 01:05 i found it and posted it. 03:03 WB. 03:05 I gotta go 03:05 BYe 03:07 see ya 03:09 ......... 03:09 Im at GMOD now 03:09 .......... 03:10 Ok. 03:12 I GOTTA GO 03:12 Bye. 04:03 ... 04:45 Hi guys 05:20 Back. 05:24 Hey guys 05:27 Hi. 05:27 I'm watching Hey Arnold!. 05:30 Ok 05:30 My back is feeling weird :/ 05:31 Maybe from watching Hey Arnold too much :P 05:32 (hmm) 05:33 I'm joking 05:33 Ikr? 05:34 I'm now watching MAD. 05:36 Added an edit of Ivan's Waluigi to his page 05:36 I saw it. 05:37 His stance still looks like hes taking a crap though 05:38 xD 05:39 But that stance is now his walking gif XD 05:39 xD 05:39 I'm testing him now 05:40 Ok. 05:43 I Nut Punched Peter Griffin. 05:44 I tested the Waluigi and he's better than Ivan's version 05:44 Hi 05:56 ... 06:00 ... 06:01 "Press start to play" 06:07 :/ 06:18 o/ 06:18 Um Hi 06:19 Hi. 06:19 hi. 06:21 What's up? 06:22 :l 06:23 :| 06:24 BRB Dinner 06:24 Ok. 06:31 Back 06:33 Ok. 06:33 I'm eating Cereal. 06:33 While i'm viewing my Cereal Helga pic xD 06:35 XD 06:40 My back is yet feeling weird :/ 06:40 Probably your chair 06:43 (hmm) 06:46 (hmm) 06:47 I was being hunchback for a while. 06:47 You should get that looked at 06:48 Yep. 06:51 Watching some Homers fight 06:51 Ok. 06:52 Im back 06:52 Hi 06:53 I have a new avatar 06:54 I see it 06:55 Same here. 06:57 :? 06:58 ? 06:58 This chat is being logged :/ 06:59 :/ 07:00 MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/18 June 2013 07:01 See? 06:35 ... 06:36 is raining again 06:37 Not to my home. x) 06:39 gtg 06:39 bye 06:39 adios 06:40 Bye Spy 06:42 we alone 06:44 Yes 06:45 .... 07:01 hI 07:01 Hello 07:03 hi 07:07 anybody alive? 07:07 me 07:07 Hello 07:07 My home is raining 07:08 here it's hot 07:08 WB Jarquin, Hello Cristopher 07:08 hi² 07:08 there's a Tropical storm in My country now 07:08 i'm afraid 07:08 :( 07:08 whow 07:08 not wow 07:09 usually,when it has storms here the power went off 07:09 and i hate this 07:09 okay the power went off on his house :/ 07:10 .... Yep :/ 07:11 hello I have heard that there where a storm jarquin 07:11 hi 07:17 people are running away with that storm 07:18 Hello Dylanius 07:19 just throwing thks out there, but what if that UnusualGuy comes back? 07:20 I will banned him again. 07:21 But his account is banned by Plasmoid! ^w^ 07:21 good work. 07:22 Like a Boss! 07:23 been lookin at sumstuff 07:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JctQ5QjcN5g 07:24 WHY BANNED unusualguy ? 07:24 It is bad. 07:24 He did not now SHIT about MUGEN, and he was charged for vandalism. 07:24 know 07:25 okay 9000mugen 07:26 I make a game mugen 2 rounds with donald 07:26 .... 07:27 I did not mean to him 9000mugen 07:28 however bye 07:28 I'm back 07:28 Hi two 07:29 .... 07:29 hi again 07:30 the rain stops 07:30 i like when it rains but i don't like storms 07:30 i hate hot weather 07:30 ok. 07:31 i am hungry :/ 07:33 .... 07:33 You know who else is hungry? 07:33 MY MOM :D 07:33 lol 07:34 i'm alone and, hmm afraid of slender man 07:34 WB Jarquin 07:34 what is WB? 07:35 Welcome Back 07:35 oh 07:36 i'm going to search for a snack here 07:36 I guess 07:36 chocolates 07:37 back 07:38 Buff 07:38 no i mean Butt 07:39 butter? 07:42 i'm going to leave 07:42 Adios 07:42 there are some guys calling me to play tf2 07:42 bye 07:46 Bye 07:46 Adios 07:46 I speak to Cristopher 07:49 But I will soon go. 08:04 Good, it's the time for me! 08:05 Bye 08:11 I'm back again 08:16 .. 08:16 Guess what 08:54 ummmm 09:32 <6tails6> Hello 09:33 <6tails6> Hi Windows 09:34 hello. 10:04 hi 10:06 ._. 10:06 Hey... 2013 06 18